Hearts, Minds and Magic - The Second Disney Princess Fanfiction
by gibberish17
Summary: Alex and Alicia are gone. They broke the ultimate law of a guardian of the Harmonic by entering it and making contact with the princess and princes. They have been punished, and sent away into nothingness. But Disney royalty is not willing to accept this! Led by non other than Snow White, the princesses take a stand and prepare to do the impossible: bring Alex and Alicia back!
1. The Palace of Light

Hearts, Minds and Magic: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

The Sequel to Twelve Worlds

By gibberish17 for the lovely syrensong

Part 1 - The Palace of Light

Two days ago Princess Alexander and Princess Alicia disappeared after they helped defeat the End. Since then the eternal sunrise over the ocean had vanished and the sphere of light above the tower had become a new source of light for the palace. The world was still small and empty except the palace, a mountain behind it and an ocean in front of it. Empty except for the palace staff and the twenty five visiting guests: Snow White, Florian, Cinderella, Henry, Aurora, Phillip, Ariel, Eric, Belle, Adam, Jasmine, Aladdin, Pocahontas, John Smith, Mulan, Shang, Tiana, Naveen, Rapunzel, Eugene, Merida, Fergus, Anna, Kristoff and Elsa. During this time they had divided into groups to best decide how to save and return the true masters of the palace, their friends: Princess Alicia and Prince Alexander.

In the tower Snow White, Cinderella, Elsa, Pocahontas, Mulan, Aurora, Kristoff and Aladdin tried to learn what they could by directly connecting with the Harmonic. Cinderella explained that most of what she learned was through feeling and somehow knowing. It was from this idea that Aladdin and Pocahontas tried something that most of them considered foolish. Utilizing the archways Pocahontas and Aladdin attempted to enter their homeworlds without the use of a travel orb. After a long and anxious wait they both returned.

"Did you make it your worlds and back?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, but it wasent as smooth as traveling with Alicia and the orb. But I got there and back safely." Aladdin said.

"It felt the same as when I was traveling by orb for me, I wonder if the Harmonic responds better to those of us it considers 'princesses.'" Pocahontas said.

"I think that maybe true. When I was watching over the Harmonic in the library I had no problems connecting with it, and when we faced the End I was able to gain a reaction from the archway while Henry struggled to do so. I thought it was because Henry was a warrior but Aladdin couldn't connect with the Harmonic like I could. But then I seem to have a stronger connection than the others." Cinderella explained.

"So let's recap what we now know." Mulan advised. "The Harmonic communicates with us through feelings rather than words, it does take us where we want to go and we can travel through it. Though it seems to favor the girls over the boys."

"Yeah when you all brought me here I felt safe but confused." Kristoff said. "I felt like I had a guide that could only whisper. It was like it wanted to help with me but it didn't try very hard."

"That may be an oversimplification, but what's important is we can search for Alex and Alicia. But what about King Sol? He didn't seem like he wanted to help us." Aurora stated.

"No he didn't. But we can't let that stop us. We take all this information and share it with the others." Snow White instructed.

…

Yesterday Belle, Rapunzel, Anna, Tiana, Eugene, Naveen, Adam and Henry were in the hidden library to find whatever information they could on what they had to do to save Alicia and Alex. After they searched through half the books in the hidden library, they found books about themselves and a few that dealt with the Harmonic.

"Those lost to the Harmonic for breaking its laws can only be saved by those it favors. Even than they may be saved only if they are worthy of being saved." Belle read.

"Those lost must be restored in mind, heart and magic. If even a single part is left unrestored the person shall be forever lost." Rapunzel continued from her own book.

"So we know we have to go into the Harmonic and save them. And we have kind of an idea of what we need to do, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, we know we need to help them recover their minds, hearts and magic. And how do we do that?" Naveen asked.

"Well this may help," Henry said laying a huge book in front of the. "Like minds always are alike but to restore a lost mind a mind that can teach is needed."

"And this; to restore a lost heart, find a heart that can touch it." Tiana read.

"This answers the last part." Adam said. "Lost powers are lost forever unless another is willing to share their own."

"But above all else, there is one thing that must be remembered. The rule of three must be maintained. No more than three can be sent to save any one person. Each may help the lost person only once." Eugene stopped reading and looked up. "We can only send three people."

…

This morning the final group of hero's Ariel, Merida, Jasmine, Phillip, Shang, John Smith, Eric, and Florian discussed the all-important question of who would be sent to save Alicia and Alex. They had numerous volunteers but they couldn't send just anyone, they had to send people with specific traits in order to save their friends. But first they had to recognize what Alex and Alicia needed most.

"Merida and Ariel know them better than the rest of us, what do you think they need most?" Shang asked.

"Alex has a good heart but he guards parts of it, to touch his heart we will need someone unafraid to open their own." Meirda answered.

"And Alicia's heart is kind and considerate, but at some point it has been injured. It doesn't show too often but she could have become a very dark person. We need someone who can help her through all of that." Ariel explained.

"What about their powers? Someone has to be willing to share their magic, for Alex the clear choice is Rapunzel isn't it? But what about Alicia?" Eric asked.

"Queen Elsa." Phillip said to the other bewilderment. "No one really has similar powers to Alicia, but think about how powerful Alicia is and her command over her powers. No but Elsa compares."

"What about their minds, what exactly are they supposed to be taught?" John Smith asked.

"I am sure she isn't proud of it but I saw a small moment of Alicia losing her temper and control of her powers. Maybe Shang or Mulan can help her discipline her temper." Florian advised.

"As for Alex I noticed he was wise and knowledgably about magic but also a bit immature and inexperienced when dealing with his opponents. He actually reminds me of myself and Aladdin." Jasmine explained.

For a few hours they continued to discuss different combinations until the announced the final teams to everyone.

…

They all waited for King Sol to appear again.

"I still think I should go along." Merida said to the group.

"Merida you have a very important job here. We need good people to stay and protect Snow White in case anything happens." Tiana explained.

"Yeah but Mulan could stay, she would probably be better suited to protecting Snow White than me." Merida argued.

"Do you really think you can do what Mulan is doing?" Belle asked.

When Merida remained silent they all continued to wait. Finally he returned.

"I had hoped that after three days you would have given up." King Sol said with a sigh.

"King Sol if you would be so kind as to show us where we can find Alicia and Alex we would appreciate it." Snow White said curtsying to him.

"Very well." King Sol turned from her, doing a poor job of hiding his anger. He created two doors in the wall. "These two doors will take you where you need to go. Keep in mind they are not taking you to a place but into your friends. The first door takes you to my son and the other to the girl. So which one of your will be going through my son's door?"

"There are three of us that are going through each door, so don't try to lie to us." Merida warned him.

"Very well. Yes three of you may travel through each door. So who is it going to be?" Sol answered. "By the way, princess where is your father? Did he have to return home? I suppose at least one of you realized your responsibilities at home are more important than wasting time here."

"There is still one other monarch here, and she still expects you to act in the proper way." Elsa demanded.

"Yes King Sol, please continue." Snow White said.

"Who will be going through my son's door, keep in mind once you three enter no others may enter or he will be lost?" He said pointing to the door with a sun on it. Alex's champions stepped forward. "It is Princess Rapunzel the maiden with the power of the sun within her, essential to restoring Alexander's power. Next Princess Jasmine a fierce and experienced adventure that will serve as an advisor to him when he needs it most. And then we have Princess Aurora, a woman who has been blessed with enchantments for her entire life. You share this in common with him and have the best chance to save him."

As he looked at them he noticed that it was only the princesses preparing to make the journey.

"What's the matter boys, don't any of you have the courage to take this challenge? Rather let your girls do all the hard work?" Sol taunted.

"King Sol, these are the champions for Alicia." Snow White said.

"So the champions of Princess Alicia Luna… Queen Elsa. Yes the power of ice and snow to quell her inner rage. Fa Mulan, a disciplined warrior to bring order to a soul tormented by her past. Finally Princess Ariel, energetic and passionate. Alicia shall find a kindred spirit in you." Sol said to them. "You will enter the door with the moon on it."

The two teams calmly walk to the doors. Aurora looked back to Snow White who gave her an encouraging wave. Ariel touched the doorknob and stopped. She looked back to King Sol and sent him a distrusting look before continuing through Alicia's door. Just as quickly Aurora's team walked through Alex's door. With both doors shut King Sol stood quietly for a few moments, a frown the only expression visible on his face. In a single move he raised his hand and cast a spell.

"NO!" Anna yelled as she grabbed hold of his arm.

"What did you do?" Belle demanded.

"The doors, the symbols on the door have changed." Pocahontas noticed. "He sent the teams to the wrong person!"

"Why would you do that? This is your son we are trying to save." Henry asked.

"I defy you all to save them now." King Sol said to them as he freed himself from Anna.

"Out, get out now!" Adam roared as marched toward King Sol as Aladdin tried to stop him.

Merida had no words to give. She fired an arrow that only missed because the sun king disappeared.

"Everyone please calm down. This is a setback I know but this is still our only chance to help Alex and Alicia. Yes the teams have gone to the wrong person but they still have the ability to save them. Now everyone please, we all have our jobs while we wait, so let's get to it." Snow White said to everyone.

"Snow White are you sure you don't want any of the princes to stay and help?" Florian asked.

"It's fine. We know we can contact all of you if we need too, and you each know you can make your way back here if you want."

"I just worry about leaving you all here in the Palace at Dawn." Florian said.

"The Palace of Light, remember we changed its name." Snow White said.

To Be Continued…

Next Time: Aurora, Jasmine and Rapunzel are in for a surprise when they arrive to help a young Alicia instead of Alex cope with her powers. Rapunzel shows her worth by attempting to help her despite the surprise. "You are a good person Alicia and when you use your power it's for good reasons. So that makes your power good." – Part 2: The Magic of a Princess


	2. Magic of a Princess

Hearts, Minds and Magic: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

The Sequel to Twelve Worlds

By gibberish17 for the lovely syrensong

Part 2: Magic of a Princess

"Aurora, Jasmine, Rapunzel! Can you hear me?" Snow White called to them through the orb.

"We hear you Snow White. What is it?" Aurora responded.

"King Sol changed the doors as you were leaving, you're not traveling to Alex. You have been sent you Alicia." Snow White warned them.

The three princesses were traveling in the Harmonic but the look was different. Instead of a swirling mass of light this time it was a tunnel and instead of moving on the power of the orb they were walking.

"It's okay, we will figure this out. We have too." Jasmine said. "Any idea where we will be appearing?"

"The Harmonic will create a world based on Alicia's history. If our estimates are correct you will be entering a memory of Alicia's, one that deals with her magic."

"The tunnel is ending, we will contact you again soon, thank you Snow White." Jasmine said.

They appeared in an open field like none of them had ever seen. The sky was dark and filled with stars and moon shined down on them with a silver glow. Despite this the world was well lit like it was daytime. Then as they fully entered the world the air rushed over them with an evening chill.

"Brrrr." Rapunzel shuttered. "Is Elsa around?"

"No it's this world. It's well lit like daytime but everything else…" Aurora started.

"It's night time. Listen, you can even hear crickets." Jasmine explained.

As this princesses shuddered they noticed a young girl sitting alone with her back to them. Without thinking Rapunzel began to walk over to her. As she got closer Rapunzel could hear the child singing quietly.

"Hello?" Rapunzel said sweetly.

"Ah!" the girl shouted turning on the spot.

The girl looked away and kept quiet. Rapunzel tried to look behind her but the girl kept blocking her from seeing what was behind her. As she continued to try to see behind her their eyes met and Rapunzel was filled with a sense of the familiar. This little girl sitting all alone in a field was…

"Alicia! Come here now!" A well dressed woman ordered.

"Coming mommy." Alicia said as she got up and ran to her.

"Child what did I tell you about calling me that in public?" her mother said

"I am sorry. I will obey you Lady Dusk." Young Alicia said with her head lowered.

"Alicia Dusk?" Rapunzel asked. "I thought her full name was Alicia Luna?"

"She hasn't become a crowned princess yet. Alicia told me that eventually she left her mother's home and tried to join the Lunar Council. When she was accepted she became Princess Alicia Luna and eventually a guardian of the Harmonic." Jasmine explained.

"Rapunzel, Jasmine look." Aurora called their attention to the spot Alicia had been protecting.

A collection of various bugs and lizards had gathered around a small fire surrounded by rocks and pebbles. The warmth it provided was an escape from the cold air of the world. The princess looked at the little creatures gathering for warmth and they couldn't help but smile. Suddenly they all scattered. As the princess looked behind them Lady Dusk moved past them and extinguished the fire with Alicia's water bottle.

"You disgusting child! Playing with insects, you should be ashamed." Lady Dusk said turning on Alicia.

"Hey she was trying to help them!" Rapunzel to Lady Dusk, but it seemed like she was ignored.

"And worse you used those foul and disgusting powers again didn't you? How many times must I tell you to keep the power in? How many times have I told you not to embarrass your family?" Lady Dusk demanded.

"Enough, stop it!" Rapunzel demanded. As she reached out to grab Lady Dusk's shoulder her hand passed through causing both Rapunzel and Alicia to recoil in fear.

"Enough wasting time, we are going now." Lady Dusk grabbed hold of Alicia and pulled her away.

"What happened? Why couldn't I touch her?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's because she wasent real. It's a memory of Alicia's, a memory of a time when she lost faith in her powers. We have to reignite Alicia's love for her magic before we move on." Aurora explained.

"How do you know that?" Jasmine asked.

"Cinderella explained it to me before we left. It's odd how much she understands all of this." Aurora answered.

"We don't have to help Alicia find her love for her magic, I do." Rapunzel said before running after Alicia and Lady Dusk, Jasmine and Aurora quickly followed after her.

Later the princesses found their way to Alicia's family estate. It was a beautiful building with a marvelous garden. However there also was a menacing fence and gate keeping them out. Whenever Rapunzel tried to approach it grew spikes and when Jasmine tried to jump over it than grew taller and blocked her.

"So why does the gate see us if no one and nothing else can?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's a magic gate Rapunzel, and don't forget. Alicia can see us." Aurora said as she approached the main gate. She held up her hand to it. The spikes grew out from it again but Aurora only smiled. "Gate, will you please let us in?"

The spikes retracted and the gate swung open. Jasmine and Aurora stood stunned. They searched the grounds briefly before finding little Alicia sitting in the garden pruning and watering the plants.

"You're up Rapunzel." Jasmine said.

Rapunzel nodded and walked over to Alicia.

"Hello." Alicia said to her.

"Oh, hello. Umm how are you?" Rapunzel responded hesitantly.

"I am fine. How are you?" Alicia asked as she went back to her gardening.

"I am fine, oh. My name is… well do you remember me?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, you're my imaginary friend from the field. You must be one of the wild spirits I read about. Are the little bugs okay?" Alicia asked.

"Yes they are fine. Though they can't wait for you to come back and make another little fire for them." Rapunzel encouraged.

"Oh. I am sorry I can't." Alicia said starting to tear up. "My mommy said that my powers are bad and I shouldn't use them ever again."

"What? Why would think your powers be bad?" Rapunzel said as she knelt down next to Alicia.

"Because, fire burns and destroys things. I should be gardening and growing beautiful plants for my family. That's what makes my mommy happy, when I grow beautiful flowers that make all the neighbors congratulate her and praise her."

"Wow all those people come to see your flowers?"

"No, they come to see my mommy's garden. I don't get to talk to them." Alicia stopped for a moment. "It's because of the fires, mommy says I embarrass the family when I make them."

"Is it an embarrassment when she uses her powers?" Rapunzel asked holding back her anger.

"She doesn't have them. Only I do. Mommy said I have them because I am trying to be better than everyone else, I want to make them jealous." Alicia said laughing a bit.

"Where is your 'mommy'?" Rapunzel asked reaching for her frying pan.

"Don't be angry at my mommy friend. You're a nice spirit and you shouldn't be angry you're prettier when you smile." Alicia said quickly.

Rapunzel stopped and looked at little Alicia. She couldn't be more than seven or eight years old. Such a sweet child and one that was so lost.

"So your mommy doesn't want you to use your power and she is really hard on you… believe me I get it." Rapunzel said thinking back to her own past. "But what do you think of your powers?"

"Maybe my mommy is right, maybe they are bad." Alicia said with a whimper. "I should never use them again."

"No, no, no, no no!" Rapunzel said quickly. "Magic isn't that bad. Magic is beautiful, even yours, and its only bad if it's used for bad things. What you did for the bugs in the field was good. Very good, you should be proud of what you did."

"No it's bad, magic is bad. Magic is bad. Magic is bad." Alicia said over and over. As Rapunzel listened she realized Alicia was repeating something someone told her. She took hold of Alicia and looked her in the eyes.

"Flower glean and glow, let your power shine…" Rapunzel sang and her hair began to glow. Alicia watched in awe and amazement.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Alicia said. "I wish I could do that."

"This is my magic, this is what I do. You know for a long time I didn't use my powers the right way. Well I should say they were used the wrong way by someone else. Someone that I thought I could trust. But people, like magic aren't good or bad unless they choose to be good or bad. You are a good person Alicia, and when you use your power it's for good reasons. So that makes your power good." Rapunzel explained to her.

"Can you teach me? Can you show me how to use my powers for good?" Alicia asked.

"Yes I can." Rapunzel held out her hands to Alicia. The young girl put her hands into Rapunzel's.

Together they began to sing. Rapunzel's hair began to glow and Alicia's body began to radiate a warmth that the others hadn't felt before. The warmth swirled around them and grew just as the light from Rapunzel grew brighter. As the Healing Incantation concluded Rapunzel opened her eyes and saw that Alicia's hair was now glowing. The little girl spun and laughed happily with her new and restored powers. All the while her hair glowed with a new red light. That wasent all either, deep down both Rapunzel and Alicia knew something else had changed. Because Alicia had restored her powers through Rapunzel's Alicia had gained the ability to heal injuries like Rapunzel could. Slowly the scene in the garden began to fade away. Young Alicia and the garden disappeared leaving the princesses in another tunnel of swirling lights. Rapunzel rose to her feet as Jasmine and Aurora stood next to her.

"That was beautiful Rapunzel." Jasmine said to her.

"You know, maybe we had it wrong. Maybe we didn't need the perfect fit, or maybe we all have something we can do to help Alicia and Alex." Aurora said warmly.

"Maybe." Rapunzel said as they began down the tunnel.

"Rapunzel!" Young Alicia called to her, as Rapunzel turned back she saw the child smiling and waving. "Thank you for being my friend."

Rapunzel waved back to her as Alicia vanished. As Rapunzel continued to walk she began to wonder, was that really one of Alicia's memories augmented by the Harmonic or something more?

To Be Continued…

Next Time: Ariel, Mulan and Elsa have appeared in one of Prince Alexander's memories. Here they find a young boy thirsting for adventure but completely lacking any discipline or willingness to put any effort into anything else. Mulan steps forward and discovers that her clashes with Alex in the past are nothing compared to the new ones. "He is spirited sure but he doesn't show any discipline or consideration for anyone else, how in the world does that little brat become Alex?" – Part 3: Mind of a Prince


	3. Mind of a Prince

Hearts, Minds and Magic: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

The Sequel to Twelve Worlds

By gibberish17 for the lovely syrensong

Part 3: Mind of a Prince

"I can't believe he would change the doors. How can he care this little about his own son?" Elsa asked angrily.

"Elsa please calm down, we have to just accept what has happened and continue moving forward." Snow White advised.

"I agree, Alex and Alicia need us now. We can deal with King Sol when we get back." Ariel added.

The Harmonic tunnel disappeared and they were standing in an empty grand ballroom. Off to the side they saw a ten year old boy hiding as the staff searched for him.

"Poor thing, I bet his tyrant father is looking to punish him." Ariel said with her arms crossed.

As one of the maids got closer he jumped out from his hiding place and threw bread rolls at them, with a laugh he ran away as they chased him.

"Back! Get away you foul monsters before I slay you all with the power of light!" Young Alex said.

"Or he could be playing." Elsa said with a grin directed to Ariel.

As Alex ran he rolled behind Elsa and hid behind her.

"I will use the goofy looking statue as my last stand." Alex said out loud.

"Did he just call me g-" Elsa started to say, but a servant reached through her and grabbed hold of Alex.

"How did you get me? Come on lady! You are the worst statue ever." Alex said as he was being pulled away.

"Come on now young prince you are too old to have imaginary friends. Think about what your father would say." The servant said as Alex slipped out of his coat.

"A new adventure begins! The monsters will never catch me again!" He shouted as he yelled.

"He's not exactly the same is he?" Ariel said.

Mulan walked to the door and looked out. Alex ran through the various doors and up and down the stair cases without stopping. He yelled constantly about monsters and adventures, about how he would face them all and be a hero to his people. How when he became king he would already be a legend. Mulan watched carefully and discovered the pattern that he ran in. After Alex and the chasing servants ran into another room Mulan hid herself and waited. When he emerged she motioned to him and he ran to her. After he entered he closed the door.

"Good hiding place lady." He said to her as he took out some candy and began to snack on it.

"So your majesty why are you running from the staff?" Mulan asked.

"They said it was study time, and I think it's time to adventure." He said back to her.

"I see well what time was it before this? Or after it?" Mulan asked getting closer.

"I am the heir to the throne, it's whatever time I want it to be. These people don't get it, I don't need to learn math, or reading or anything like that." Alex said lying on the floor. "I am going to be a king and a hero so I all I need is to make sure I know how to use my magic and a sword and that's it."

"Then you'll be a good king? Because you can fight?" Mulan asked.

"Yup. Well no. But everyone listens to a hero and a king so because I'll be both I don't have to worry." Alex said back to her.

"If everyone listens to a hero and a king why are their bad people that heroes and kings have to stop?" Mulan asked him back.

"So you think I have to learn stupid things, I have to sit through boring lessons for what?" Alex said sitting up.

"A good king and a good hero learns as much as he can so he can deal with any situation, otherwise he just keeps running in the same circles over and over." Mulan said to him.

"I don't like you." Alex said to her after a pause.

He sprung to his feet and ran past her and out the door. Right outside the door he was found by his father. Alex immediately stopped and bowed to his father, silently the king motioned for Alex to follow him. The two of them walked away and Mulan stood watching them. Ariel and Elsa joined her and together they wondered what they would have to do next.

"He is spirited sure but he doesn't show any discipline or consideration for anyone else, how in the world does that little brat become Alex?" Elsa wondered.

"Leave it to me." Mulan said.

As the day rolled on the three of them observed young Alex. He slept during his literature clas, while reading Ariel's story. During his math lesson he left the room and didn't return. Worse he never went to his dance lesson or his public speaking lesson, but he was early for his fencing lesson. After the lesson he demanded it continue another hour since he was not grasping the tutor's lessons, when the tutor refused and left anyway Mulan stepped forward.

"You're sloppy." She said to him. "You can barely hold the sword the right way."

"What do you know?" He asked her.

"A lot." She said grasping a practice sword. With one move she knocked his sword from hand. "Pick it up and try again."

He did, but each time he did she knocked it from his hand with a single strike. No matter what he tried he could neither hit her nor keep his sword for very long.

"How long do you practice?" She asked.

"Every day, I never miss a class." He responded with his face full of frustration.

"Good but how long do you practice outside of class?" Mulan said as she disarmed him again.

"I don't have to practice outside of class, I am that-" Before he finished she knocked the sword from his hand again. "Well I'll get that good."

"How? This seems to be the only thing you care about and you don't even show any dedication to this. You have no discipline nor do you care about anyone but yourself. At this rate you will be a failure of a king and you will never be a hero." Mulan said putting her sword away.

He angrily picked up his sword and ran at her but he stopped after a few steps. Mulan heard the sword hit the ground and he began to sob.

"I am trying okay. I am trying my best but I can't do it." Alex said sobbing. "I can't do anything."

"Have you tried? Because there is a difference between not being good at something and trying and giving up without even trying." She said sitting next to him.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"My name is Fa Mulan, I am from… what?" Mulan stopped because of the look he was giving her.

Alex took her to the library where he showed her eight books arranged together in a special collection.

"These are the stories of the Harmonic. My dad says they are the most important stories that have ever existed, and that one." Alex said pointing to Snow White's story. "Is the most important of all, but I don't like that one. This is one is my favorite."

Alex held up the eighth book. In golden letters Mulan could see her name written on the cover.

"It's got everything, sword fights, and action, sneaking into a palace, an avalanche and explosions." Alex said excitedly.

She smiled at Alex and went over to the third book.

"What about this one?" Mulan asked remembering how much Alex admired Phillip.

"That one? That one's boring just about some girl and her fairies living in the woods." He said.

"And a prince comes around-" Mulan said.

"Yeah, yeah and they sing and dance…" Alex rolled his eyes.

"And he slays a dragon." Mulan said to him putting the book down. "Though I guess you don't want to read about that."

"There's a dragon in that story?" He said in shock. "Umm, Miss Mulan could we read that one please."

"Of course." She sat down with him and they began.

They read the whole story, but many times Alex began to doubt that there would be a dragon. Mulan assured him and they continued. Once Maleficent transformed Alex was visibly terrified, and Mulan asked if he wanted to stop. He insisted they continue. Once Maleficent had been defeated and Aurora and Phillip danced together Mulan could hear Alex holding back tears.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"They went through so much, and they didn't know who each other were, and know they are happy. Is that how it works, how it really works?" He asked hopefully.

"If you believe enough it does." Mulan answered as she put the book away.

"Is Prince Phillip really that strong?" He asked.

"He is even stronger than that, I know I met him." Mulan said. "And remember he didn't even like Aurora when he first saw her."

"Oh." Alex said as he looked to the ground.

"Alex there is always time to get better and do better." She said to him.

"Like you did when you got the arrow from Shang's test!" He said excitedly.

"So you really did read my story." Mulan said happily. "But yes, I learned that. I learned a lot of things. Something's I use all the time and others I don't. But I still have that skill in case I need it."

"I am not a good student am I Mulan?" Alex asked.

"No, not at all. But that doesn't mean you can't get better."

"There you are your majesty! Oh, where you reading a book?" A servant said in shock as he entered.

"Yes I was just reading Sleeping Beauty with…" Alex looked to Mulan and smiled. "I just finished it and I would like to read another one of the Harmonic stories, which one should I read next?"

"Well your highness your father has always encouraged you to read the first one so why don't we begin there with Snow White."

As the scene began to change back into the Harmonic Tunnel Mulan saw Alex's smile and it finally looked like the smile of the prince that had recruited her. Ariel and Elsa joined her and congratulated her.

"But I don't understand, what did you teach him? He couldn't have learned discipline yet." Ariel asked.

"No, he didn't. But he is learning and that's what is important. He will take the time to learn the stories and find the meaning behind them. Then he will begin to take his time and learn his studies. Even if he doesn't like them he now knows that it may help him one day. That's discipline, or at least all the discipline Alex needs at this point." Mulan said as they walked through the Harmonic tunnel.

To Be Continued…

Next Time: The Palace of Light has never needed guards. And in all the time it has existed it has only ever been attacked once, by the End. This time however a small group seeks to get inside its walls and capture the princesses that currently inhabit it. There ultimate target is Snow White but the others: Cinderella and Tiana must also be considered. However times have changed and there is now a lone guard protecting the Palace of Light, her name is Merida and her bow is ready. Part 4 – The Defense of the Palace of Light


	4. Defense of the Palace of Light

Hearts, Minds and Magic: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

The Sequel to Twelve Worlds

By gibberish17 for the lovely syrensong

Part 4: The Defense of the Palace of Light

They arrived as quietly as possible. Never making a sound on the waves or arriving on the shore. They were up and over the first and second wall with ease. Through the garden and into the palace itself. There were no guards to stop them and even if they were seen who would catch them? A servant? A powerless princess? They were an elite team, well trained for infiltration, stealth and even combat. So the five of them considered the hardest part of the mission arriving at the palace. Five of them versus an unknown number of defenseless servants and three non-combatant princess. It should have been easy, child's play even. But their information was wrong. One person here was not defenseless and worse yet for them she was prepared for them. Her name is Merida and her bow is ready.

"I thought this was supposed to be easy?" The first infiltrator asked.

"It was. Our information was wrong, we didn't expect anyone like her to be here." The second said ducking around the corner from an arrow. "Who is she anyway?"

"You really need to do your research before a mission." Their leader said. "Her name is Merida, princess of the eleventh world and a master archer. We also understand that since she traveled in the Harmonic she has gained magical arrows. The best solution here is to get in close to her, she has minimal tranining at close range defense."

"One problem with that boss, how do we get close?" The third infiltrator asked as he ducked behind the corner to avoid another arrow.

"Split up, two of you go right the other two go left. Find the other targets, remember don't hurt them this is an extraction mission. Leave Merida to me." The leader said as his men split up and left.

…

The first and second ran down the way they came until they arrived at a fork in the road. Instead of going back to the entrance they turned and headed down a different hallway. They arrived in the empty dining room where they could hear the faint humming from someone in the kitchen. The pair silently moved to the kitchen doors and peeked in. They could see one of their targets, Princess Tiana, with her back turned cooking on the stove. The infiltrators pushed the door in silently and crept in. From above them a cast iron frying pan swung down and solidly struck the first infiltrator squarely in the face. As he fell to the ground unconscious Tiana turned around.

"I have to thank Eugene for lending me that frying pan. Now what do you want?" Tiana demanded.

"Apologizes princess but you have to come with us." The second infiltrator said.

"I really don't think so." Tiana moved to escape but the infiltrator moved to stop her.

Separating them was only the kitchens island table and any time Tiana tried to get around it he moved the same way to catch her.

"So who sent you guys? Why are you after us?" Tiana demanded.

"Sorry princess but it wouldn't be right of me to betray my employer like that." He responded.

"Right. Its King Sol isn't it? I don't know what his problem is but I wish he found some smarter people. I am getting really board with this game. You're not very good at this you know." Tiana said faking a yawn.

Finally the infiltrator made a move of his own and stepped up on to the island table. Tiana took her chance and grabbed the table cloth and pulled it out from under the infiltrator. He fell back onto the floor. As he regained his senses he looked up and saw her holding a frying pan.

"Goodnight." Tiana said as she struck him with the pan.

…

The third and fourth infiltrator found their way to a balcony where they saw Princess Cinderella leaning on the balcony looking over the garden. The fourth infiltrator motioned for the third to stop. He slowly and silently crept up to Cinderella and as he got close enough he lunged forward to grab her. As soon as he contacted with it Cinderella's image vanished and the infiltrator lost his balance and fell over the railing. The third tried to run to catch him but missed. He looked over the edge and saw that he had fallen onto a tree down below, alive but unconscious.

"Can I help you?" Cinderella asked from behind the infiltrator.

"Princess Cinderella I am required to bring you with me." The infiltrator said.

"Why and under whose orders?" She said back.

"That doesn't matter, come along so I don't have to make you come with me." He responded.

"Please don't make threats, they don't suit guests." Cinderella said calmly.

The infiltrator stepped forward but stopped after that first step. He instead approached the doorway from the side and as he did he saw the trap rigid to go off.

"Very good." Cinderella said.

"To set this up you must be nearby." The infiltrator entered the room and looked around. He quickly decided on a direction and was off. Eventually he tracked Cinderella to another room. He eased the door open and looked in. He wasent prepared for the sight and had to look a second time, but that second look was all it took for Cinderella to notice him.

"Come in." They said.

He entered the room and saw no less than fourteen Cinderella's siting and standing throughout the room.

"Would you like a drink or anything?" They all said.

"I do not think that would be wise on my part princess." The infiltrator said.

He went about politely touching each of the Cinderella's on the shoulder in the room, even going so far as to apologize to each one as he did so. Finally he noticed one was avoiding him, moving throughout the room trying to get itself lost in the cluster of the other identical princesses. The Infiltrator kept his eye on it and eventually cornered that one too.

"I am sorry princess but now you must-" The Infiltrator stopped when his hand passed through this one's shoulder too. He gasped and looked to the door only to see the gate drop down. Bars also closed down on the windows locking the Infiltrator in. The real Cinderella appeared on the other side of the gate and locked it.

"Nice try, but I do thank you for your politeness." Cinderella said with a grin.

…

Merida was firing arrows down the hall and dodging the arrows that were being shot back at her. The leader of the infiltrators was fighting back against her. They had been at it for a few minutes now and Merida knew she was the superior archer, which led her to wonder what he was planning. As she aimed her next shot she saw the Lead Infiltrator running at her. In her surprise she hesitated and that moment he got even closer. She found her resolve and fired. The arrow struck him in the arm but he didn't stop. In her surprise he allowed him to get close enough to knock the bow from her and shove her down. He didn't stop, he kept running past her. Merida grabbed her bow and chased after him. He dodged and weaved around corners until he finally arrived at the grand ball room. The place he was sure he would find Snow White. Merida fired another arrow and it struck him in the leg. He could see it clearly now, his skin was gray and leathery, almost like some kind of beast. The infiltrator ignored the hit and flung the doors open entered the ballroom and shut it just as another arrow flew at him, he grabbed anything nearby and shoved it in the way of the door, as Merida pounded against it. He turned and found the room empty. Their information was wrong, Snow White was not in the ballroom observing the progress of the others she must be somewhere else… unless. He moved through the ballroom tearing down curtains and smashing vases. With the room destroyed he sighed and moved to the other door in the room. As he touched the doors handle it flew open and Merida stood with her bow drawn and an arrow glowing with magic. The infiltrator backed away slowly.

"Don't move!" Merida warned. "Unless you really think I can miss at this range."

The Infiltrator started to move toward Merida but this time she didn't hesitate and released her arrow. The force of the magic arrow knocked the Infiltrator across the room.

"You are tough. But I wonder what would happen if I hit you with another one?" Merida said drawing another arrow.

"Go ahead, use up all your magic arrows on me. Than when the next wave comes-" He started.

"Oh there is more of you, thank you that's what I needed to know. Snow White!" Merida shouted.

Part of the wall turned revealing Snow White and the observation globes. Snow White wasted no time and rolled a small pellet to the Infiltrator. When it got close it began to release a potent knock out gas.

"We have to thank Eugene for leaving us with all these useful tools." Snow White said as the Infiltrator drifted off.

"Yeah, I wonder where he gets this kind of stuff anyway." Merida asked.

…

"I don't suppose any of you are willing to talk?" Merida asked the prisoner's. When none of them spoke up she shrugged and walked away. "Oh well. Enjoy the dungeon."

"Do you really think you can win?" The lead Infiltrator asked her.

"Win what? We don't even know what is happening." Merida responded with an eyebrow raised.

"You know well enough. Do you really think you can beat him? He has more like us, he has an army a navy. And he has all his powers." He said to her.

"I bet he does. But you are forgetting what we have." She said looking back at him.

"What do you have? Your strongest ally's aren't here, all the princes have returned to their homeworlds along with Belle, Pocahontas and Anna. The only person here with any means to defend themselves is you. Do you really think that you will be enough to stop all the resources he has?" he asked her.

"He thinks we sent Belle, Pocahontas and Anna home?" Merida asked with a smile. "That's very useful information, thank you. Anything else?"

The infiltrators sat in their cells quietly. As Merida locked the door the each looked around, the prison was extremely well made. They were not getting out anytime soon.

To be Continued…

Next Time: The princesses have arrived at a time when a young teenage Alicia has the opportunity of her life but her mother denies her the opportunity at every turn. Jasmine must find a way to convince Alicia to chase her dream and break through years of emotional torment created by Lady Dusk, but the process reveals Jasmine's own sad past, this may be her most difficult challenge ever. "I can't ask her to just betray her mother, as bad as she is… Alicia is lucky to have her mother with her." Part 5 – Mind of a Princess


	5. Mind of a Princess

Hearts, Minds and Magic: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

The Sequel to Twelve Worlds

By gibberish17 for the lovely syrensong

Part 5: Mind of a Princess

"Okay get ready, soon you will be arriving at another memory of Alicia's. We are fairly sure this will involve the "teaching" part of her recovery." Snow White explained.

"So I did alright last time?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"Yes I think so. There is no way to tell for sure until we are done but from what I can tell you did a great job Rapunzel." Snow White said kindly. "Now get ready, the Harmonic tunnel should be changing soon."

As Snow White spoke the tunnel melted away and revealed a new location. A beautiful ballroom in the Lunar Palace. Here noble families from the Lunar Kingdom gathered together to celebrate the retirement of one of the members of the Lunar Court and the search for a new princess to join the court. Not far away Aurora, Jasmine and Rapunzel could see a teenaged Alicia and her mother talking quietly.

"Such a boring gathering, and such a letdown of a princess." Lady Dusk said.

"I don't know, she is leaving the court to marry her true love. Isn't that worth something moth-" Alicia stopped when she saw her mother glare at her. "I mean yes it is, Lady Dusk."

"You forgot to curtsy when addressing me." Lady Dusk turning away from Alicia. "Imagine leaving all this power and prestige, not to mention your family all to be the wife of a man from another world. Ridiculous."

"Well Lady Dusk I do agree that there is a lot of prestige in joining the Lunar Court, and since a qualification is magical talent maybe I could try to join." Alicia said quietly.

"How dare you! You would embarrass your family by showing off your curse? Worse yet you would leave me your mother alone, with no company besides your repulsive aunts and uncles? Are you really that selfish? Why can't you be the daughter you were meant to be and listen to orders and stop daydreaming of the impossible?" Lady dusk continued to scold Alicia, and as her daughter turned her head away Lady Dusk grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look back at her.

"Wait the Lunar Court? Alicia said she joined the Lunar Court in her teens." Aurora remembered.

"Yes and she said it was the hardest thing she had ever done, that she didn't think she could do it again." Jasmine explained.

"Well you need to convince her to do it again Jasmine." Rapunzel said pushing her forward.

"Me? Why me?" Jasmine asked.

"Because I already did the magic thing and when it comes to being a rebel princess, who knows better than you?" Jasmine said.

"She does look like she needs some consoling." Aurora said sympathetically.

"Yes but, but I can't talk to her now. Maybe later when she is alone." Jasmine said.

"Well let's find out where her room is." Aurora said as she touched an information screen. It quickly changed to the location and directions of Alicia's room.

"Okay seriously how did you do that and how did you know you could do that?" Rapunzel asked.

"I just did." Aurora responded.

After they found Alicia's room they waited for the moment to speak to Alicia. After enduring another berating from her mother Alicia was left alone.

"Go ahead Jasmine this is your chance to talk to her." Aurora encouraged.

"I can't ask her to just betray her mother, as bad as she is… Alicia is lucky to have her mother with her." Jasmine said.

"What do you mean, that person is no mother. That's a monster." Rapunzel said.

"You can't be so black and white about this Rapunzel. I mean even you had an attachment to Mother Gothel before you found your real parents. We can't just tell her to sever ties with her mother. Maybe it's because I miss my own mother, maybe I wish I could see her again… but… I can't do this…" Jasmine said as she turned away.

"Jasmine wait. Maybe Alicia doesn't to abandon her mother, maybe this is about Alicia finding her way. You can relate to that, can't you Jasmine?" Aurora asked.

"Trapped in the boundaries set by her family. Yes, I can relate." Jasmine said.

Jasmine nocked on the door and as Alicia answered she entered the room.

"Hello princess, my name is-" Jasmine started.

"Princess Jasmine!?" Alicia said with a mixture of excitement and confusion. "I mean how do you do Princess?"

"Don't worry about that, but I would like to speak to you." Jasmine said. "I know you have been struggling to decide whether or not to try to join the Lunar Court."

"No that's been decided for me, my mother… I mean Lady Dusk has made it clear that I won't." Alicia said containing her anger.

"It's yoru decision though. Some of the members of the Lunar Court join at a younger age than you. And what about your powers don't you think you are meant to something with them?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine it's not my decision. My mother is all alone, and she needs me." Alicia said.

"Does she really? All she does is belittle you, and think of all the good you can do." Jasmine argued.

"What good can fire do? All it does is destroy. My mother is right I'll just embarrass her and my family. What good am I? I am just a stupid silly girl with a stupid silly dream." Alicia said holding back her tears.

"You don't really believe any of that do you? Don't you remember what happened with the bugs in the field? That cannot have been the only time you have done something good with your powers." Despite Jasmine's encouragement Alicia stayed silent.

"Let me ask you this, what do the members of the Lunar Court do?" Jasmine asked.

"Well the head of the Lunar Court is the King and King and they led the kingdom. But those that are crowned as princesses of the Lunar court help protect the kingdom with their magic powers, improve their own magic through study, maintain good relations with other worlds and their own people." Alicia explained.

"Sounds like you know a lot about it." Jasmine said.

"Well it's been my dream for years." Alicia admitted. "But it's silly to think that…"

"Your dream would come true?" Jasmine asked. "It's not silly Alicia. Some people spend their lives hoping to see the world while they are trapped behind walls. Than one day their dream comes true, but it only happens because they tried. I did and so can you."

"But I am not you Jasmine. I am not as strong as you." Alicia said in tears.

"I am not saying you should be me or even be like me. You should be Alicia and decide for yourself what makes you happy." Jasmine explained.

"What do you mean? There is only one thing I can do-" Alicia started.

"Before you finish hear me out. Who says that joining the Lunar Council means you can't see your mother? Did she ever say that? Did anyone?" Jasmine said as Alicia stayed silent. "It's clear your mother doesn't want you to join the court, and even if she refuses to ever talk to you again that doesn't mean you give up trying to talk to her."

"Jasmine I can't just… it's not that easy." Alicia said.

"It won't be easy. I am not saying it will be, it will be incredibly hard, but ask yourself… ask yourself honestly what will make you happy. Because Alicia I don't think it is this." Jasmine said getting up.

"Jasmine do you really think I can do this?" Alicia asked.

"That's for you to decide. But remember this, there is a whole world, whole worlds to see. So just think what you will miss if you don't do anything." Jasmine said as she left.

"Jasmine are you okay?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. I hope I did the right thing." Jasmine said worried.

…

The following evening the Lunar King and Queen held their hearings to the open court. Many talented young women demonstrated their magical abilities and explained why they would want to join the Lunar Court. Each candidate had tried except Alicia'

"All these girls were pathetic, such a waste of time. If these weren't mandatory I wouldn't bother coming. If the king and queen were worth anything they wouldn't need to take our daughters from their important duties at home. Let's go Alicia you have to begin arrangements for my party tomorrow night." Lady Dusk demanded.

"Mother don't you think we should wait till the ceremony has ended." Alicia asked.

"Child you do not speak to me in such a way. You are such an embarrassment." Lady Dusk said cruelly.

"Wait your majesties I would like to apply for the Lunar Court!" Alicia said moving to the stage.

"Child don't you dare use your powers!" Lady Dusk demanded.

In a dazzling display of color and warmth Alicia showed her powers to the Lunar Kingdom.

"Impressive young lady, but a Lunar Princess needs to have more than power. What is your name and please tell us all why you should join the Lunar Court." The King asked her.

"My name is Alicia Dusk and… honestly… I don't know why I should join. I am not trained or prepared like some of the other people who are trying for this spot. So… but…" Alicia stopped and looked back to her mother who frowned and turned her back to Alicia.

"Alicia don't look at her. Think about what matters to you. Think about your dreams. Think about what you love." Jasmine shouted.

"Your majesties and members of the Lunar Court. Maybe I don't have the training or preparation to join the court and honestly my powers are not refined enough to even be what I consider safe. But what I do have is the belief that every person here is dedicated to bettering themselves and their kingdom. I believe that I can help make everyone's life better. I believe…" Alicia paused and looked over to Jasmine who nodded to her. "I believe I was meant to join the court. There is something I was meant to do in this life that is more than just sitting in my home doing nothing. I wish I knew what I was meant to do but I can't help feel like this will set me on the path of my real destiny."

"Thank you Alicia. The king and I will now decide who will be joining the court. We will make the official announcement in a week." The Queen said.

…

"I don't know what you were thinking you useless child. I have never been so embarrassed, be prepared to never see the outside of the house ever again." Lady Dusk said.

"No!" Alicia shouted. "Even if I am not recruited to the Lunar Court living with nothing in the streets would be better than living under you. I hate the way you treat me, I hate the way you treat others. I hate you mother!" Alicia said immediately regretting her words.

Alicia covered her mouth in shock. Lady Dusk's eyes flashed with rage and she raised her hand into the air. As she swung down to strike Jasmine dashed forward to grab her hand. Despite Jasmine's hand passing through the slap never came. Instead Lady Dusk curtsied to King Sol.

"Lady Dusk and young Alicia my wife and I have decided that we don't need the customary week to decide who will join the Lunar Court. Effective immediately Alicia you are invited to join the Lunar Court. I trust there are no objections from your mother." The King said to them.

"Not at all your majesty," Lady Dusk said. After he was out of ear shot she turned Alicia back to her. "Remember this the only thing you will ever truly have is your family. And now you have shown you have no loyalty to us."

The scene quickly faded back into the Harmonic tunnel.

"What? Why did it end there? Was I even successful?" Jasmine asked franticly.

"I think so." Snow White's voice echoed. "Remember Alicia had a long journey to becoming the lady we all met. The first real step she made to becoming herself was joining the Lunar Court. Helping her join it was absolutely the right thing to do, so cheer up Jasmine. It will only get harder from here."

To be Continued…

Next Time: Ariel tries her hand at saving Prince Alexander. She must open his heart and teach him how to express his love to Princess Alicia. It is a tougher challenge than Ariel expects as Alex is caught between love and his loyalty to his kingdom. "Do you really think ruling as a king will be as fulfilling as being with the person you love?" Part 6: Heart of a Prince


	6. Heart of a Prince

Hearts, Minds and Magic: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

The Sequel to Twelve Worlds

By gibberish17 for the lovely syrensong

Part 6: Heart of a Prince

"Next for you three will be 'touching Alex's heart.' Were all fairly sure this will have to be you mission Ariel." Snow White explained.

"Right since I taught Alex and Elsa is the only one that can possibly share magic with him its up to you Ariel." Mulan explained.

As Ariel was about to speak the Harmonic Tunnel faded and they saw that they were in Alex's bedroom. Alex himself was standing on his balcony looking down on what seemed to be various party guests. As Ariel looked down she noticed Alicia was below standing with several other young women dressed similar to her. Alex was in his late teens and was clearly bothered by something.

"Prince Alexander, are you alright?" Ariel asked.

"Wow she doesn't waste any time." Elsa said with surprised.

"Apparently not come on let's let Ariel do whatever she plans to do." Mulan said opening the door to leave.

"She has a plan?" Elsa asked.

"I hope so." Mulan said as they exited.

"How did you get in here?" Alex said as he turned to her. He looked at her confused and then asked, "Princess Ariel? Are you the actual Princess Ariel?"

"Yes it's me. I am here to help you with whatever it is that's bothering you." Ariel said.

"I am fine Princess Ariel really I am." Alex lied.

"You can just call me Ariel but anyone can see that something is bothering you. So why don't you tell me what's bothering you." She said kindly.

"Well down there is Princess Alicia of the Lunar Kingdom. And she have and I have had a romance growing for the last two years." He explained.

"That's wonderful Alex! But what's the problem this is a good thing." Ariel said confused.

"Well no it's not. This past month my father named me heir to the throne, and tradition says that I have to marry a princess from my world to take the throne. Let's just say my father doesn't understand why I am divided. Or even why Alicia matters to me." Alex said suppressing his anger.

"I see. Well let's talk about this." Ariel said sitting down,

"It's not just that, there's more. I understand he wants the best for me, I understand what this means to him and I understand that I am his son… Ariel I want to make him proud and everything but… I mean it's the throne. I would be giving up ruling a kingdom."

"Well you have to ask yourself: do you really think ruling as a king will be as fulfilling as being with the person you love?" Ariel asked.

"I don't think you understand Ariel, I could lose everything, I have a chance to be something great. And in all honesty I do have a better relationship with my father than you did with yours." Alex said.

"I am going to pretend you didn't bring that up." Ariel said trying to let her own anger go.

"It's a valid point Ariel, my father and I get along. We always have, but you just don't understand fathers or how to be a good child." Alex said trying to reason with the angry princess.

"Alright that's enough!" Ariel shouted. "You do not, do not have the right to talk to me about my father! Yes he and I haven't always seen eye to eye but he has never done to me, what yours is doing to you. Your father uses you and manipulates you. Whenever he says he is doing something for you, its really for him. Whatever he has taught you about being a good king is a lie because to be a good king, and a good father, you first have to be a good person. A person who is honest with their children and lets them be happy. A good father allows their children to find love, and follow it no matter… no matter…"

"Ariel I am sorry I didn't mean to-" Alex apologized.

"No! Save your apology and really look at what your father is doing. He doesn't care about you one bit. He is more concerned with you caring on his legacy. Why don't you actually take the time to think, honestly think and ask yourself if anything he has done has really been for you or for him?" Ariel said fighting her tears as she left his room.

Ariel avoided the others and gave herself time to relax. She had the idea to speak to Alicia but discovered this Alicia couldn't see her. She was a phantom, a part of Alex's memory. Ariel knew eventually she would have to try again, but she didn't know what she would do to get to him, he was convinced there was no problem with his father's actions, and worse he didn't seem to want to act on his hearts purest desire. Ariel decided to take a walk, she was a bit away from the castle and found a pleasant hill to sit on. She leaned against the lone tree atop it and sighed.

"Ariel?" Alex's voice called to her. "I am sorry about before. I realize you have come a long way to talk to me about this. So I should be open minded and listen to what you have to say."

"Alex did you talk to your father?" Ariel asked.

"Yes but there is something else. This hill you're on and this tree you're sitting under is a special one to me. I brought Alicia here a few months ago to see the shooting stars. She looked and laughed when she saw them. Apparently they are very common where she is from so the fact that I was amazed by them humored her. But as she laughed I couldn't help but smile. At that moment I felt like nothing else mattered, not my father, not the throne, nothing. Suddenly the only thing in the world was Alicia." Alex said.

"Well that should tell you something. You care about Alicia more than anything else in the world." Ariel said getting up.

"I know. I did what you said and I realized that Alicia makes me happy. Happier than I can explain. Then I spoke to my father and-" Alex stopped as he heard someone coming."

"Alex why are you here?" King Sol demanded.

"Because I have made a decision father. I don't care about the throne, or how much it matter to you. I want to be happy and to be with Alicia. If that means I lose everything than I accept that."

"You are talking crazy my son. There is nothing to be gained from marrying her. There is no prestige, no power to be gained and worst of all it means the end of our line." King Sol explained.

"Why? You are the king, you have the power to change the laws, to change traditions. You can decide that things can change. Like the stories of the Harmonic, Jasmine's father allowed her to marry anyone she wished. Or in the fourth world Ariel's father allowed her to leave his kingdom to be with the person she loved. Why can't you do the same?"

"Because as king I may decide what I want and I do not want to change the laws or tradition. Further I do not desire my son to marry a girl from the Lunar Kingdom nor do I wish to have the child I have raised to take the throne, suddenly disappear. Now I say again, I am the king and as king I decide what you will do, now stop quoting worthless stories and come back in and entertain the guests."

Alex looked into his father's eyes. They both saw each other's resolve. Alex looked over to Ariel, the two shared a smile. King Sol followed Alex's line of sight and Ariel was sure he glared at her. Father and son locked eyes again and the final confrontation began.

"Goodbye father." Alex said firmly.

"You would give everything up for a girl? You know that once she marries, she must leave the Lunar court don't you? So by doing this you condemn both of you to a life of nothingness of emptiness." King Sol said coldly.

"It will not be empty. Because I will make it worthwhile. I will become the new guardian of the Harmonic and ask Alicia to join me. That way we will spend our lives defending those worlds you deem worthless and the two worlds you do value, Snow White's and yours." Alex said with confidence.

"You will not do this to me, you will not-" King Sol began.

"No! For once father, for the first time I am doing something for me. So either support me like a real father would or walk away." Alex said.

King Sol frowned, his face twitched with rage. As he left Alex turned to Ariel.

"Thank you." Alex said to her.

"Alex you are incredible. That wasent an easy thing to do, and the fact that you did that, for yourself is just amazing." Ariel said.

"I didn't just do it for me. I did it for Alicia too. This gives Alicia and me to be free, we get to be free of our families judging us. It's a bold new adventure and something that I can hope I can succeed at." Alex said.

"Alex it is a job that I know you will succeed at." Ariel said.

As the scene changed back to the Harmonic Tunnel, Ariel exhaled heavily. She had opened Alex's heart to the truth about his father, but Ariel knew Alex was far from fully realizing the truth about himself. She realized it would take many years before he would face his next identity crisis in Mulan's and Pocahontas' worlds. Not long after that he would led Ariel herself and others to confronting their fears. At that time he would prove to be a wise and kind hearted man that Ariel had no problem showing her most vulnerable side too. All that growing and self-realization could all be traced back to this single moment when Alex broke away from the restrictions his father put on him.

"Only one left, congratulations Ariel." Mulan said.

"Yes and this one will be all up to Elsa." Ariel said.

"And I will be ready." Elsa said confidently.

"Arrrrrrri… el… Ar-ie-l. Cannnnnnn yoooooou her-e me me memememe?" Snow White's distorted voice echoed.

"Snow White is there a problem? Are you okay?" Ariel asked.

"I ammmmm f-f-f-fine b….u….t therrrrre isssss a pro-pr-pr-problem. Some-one-oneoneoneone isssssss dammmmmmmaging th-th-th-the Harrrrrrmonic Tunnel." Snow White warned them.

Sure enough the tunnel around them began to crack and shatter revealing the same location they had just visited. This time they saw a young teenage Alex and King Sol. Slowly King Sol looked in their direction and frowned.

To be Continued…

Next Time: There is more going on than any of the Princesses originally thought. However they were not unprepared. Belle leads Pocahontas and Anna on a secret mission to the Solar Kingdom and find out more about why King Sol opposes them. There they find a growing empire and a dangerous threat they didn't expect. "What is all of this? I thought the duty of the Solar kingdom was to maintain the balance in the worlds effected by the Harmonic not to conquer them!" Past 7: Belle's Team

Visit my profile for information on updates and upcoming stories.


End file.
